Falling Into You
by hollyholliday
Summary: Sex has always been an emotionless act for her. That was until she met him.


Lips touching, one hand caressing her face, the other in her hair. They stood from where they sat on the couch, never parting and stumbled towards the bedroom. Clothes were being shed, his jacket tossed on the floor. They both laughed because she almost tripped and fell on her face while trying to shimmy out of her skirt, as she was still wearing her heels. He caught her, kissing her forehead before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom with lightning speed. She squealed and laughed as they fell on the bed. He knelt at her feet, unbuckling her ridiculously high heels and tossing them behind him. "How do you even walk in those things?" he asked, shaking his head. "Hey! Be careful with those, those are Jimmy Choos, mister." she replied. "Jimmy wha?" He said with a confused look on his face. "They _are_ pretty sexy though" he added. "Not like you needed the help" He made his way back up the bed, his lips finding hers again. Her hands found their way to his chest, her fingers quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders as he shrugged out of it. She immediately went for his belt buckle before he stopped her, grasping her wrists in his hands and putting her arms above her head. "Oh, no. My turn" he said with a smirk on his face. Her furrowed eyebrows revealed that she protested this, but the look in his eyes quickly made her relax and want to do things his way. He slid his hands down her sides, reaching under her silk top and marveling at how soft her skin was. She sat up a little as he pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a black lacy bra. She reclined back on the pillows, reaching for his belt again. "Now?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. He sat back, raising his palms in surrender. "Your wish is my command" he replied, happily relinquishing control. In one swift motion she had his belt undone and on the floor, his dress slacks unzipped and pulled down as he sat up on his knees as to allow her more room to pull them down. "Whoa, you seem to know what you're doing" he said jokingly as he took over, shedding his pants and discarded them on the floor. "Lots of practice." she replied, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. She wasn't exactly proud of her experience, seeing as there was a lot of it. He realized he'd hit a nerve, and he moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. "None of that matters to me." he said honestly, the look in his eyes so tender that it made her heart ache. He bent down and kissed the face he held in his hands, gently this time. She was surprised to realize that it was this kiss that took her breath away. More so than the others, because this one she knew was meant for _her_. Holly. Not just a nameless, faceless object with breasts and female parts. This man that kissed her made her feel like no one else did. Special, treasured, seen, cherished, loved. She wasn't entirely sure how this made her feel. Amazing, yes. But also scared to death. But her fascination with the Spanish teacher with the hazel eyes outweighed her fear. She broke their kiss only to reach down to tug at his black boxers, her eyes showing her need. He slipped out of them before gently tugging on her pink lace panties, she raised her bottom to give him access. He slid them down her thighs, legs and off her feet before kissing her calves and sliding his hands back up her thighs. His arms were around her, his hands undoing the clasp on her bra. And before he knew it, she was naked beneath him. Vulnerable and open, want yet pain and hesitation in her eyes. Her golden hair laid across the pillows, and her skin seemed to glow. "God, you're beautiful" he murmured before his mouth once again covered hers as he pulled her close to him. Their bodies joined as if two puzzle pieces, naturally. He pulled back slightly, kissing her before looking her straight in her baby blue eyes, which quickly closed. "Look at me" he pleaded with a whisper, causing her to cautiously open her eyes. No guy had ever wanted her to look at him 'during'. They'd all been concerned with their own physical needs and didn't much care who she even was, just as long she she fulfilled them. This new, intimate connection touched her deeper than any other physical act had. And against her instincts, she maintained eye contact with him until the pleasure overtook her, surprisingly before him and she arched her back, closing her eyes, softly moaning his name. He surrendered to the sensations surrounding him as soon as he realized she was satisfied, collapsing on top of her, kissing her neck. Her arms went around him as their breathing went back to normal, and he shifted himself so that he was laying on his side behind her, his arm around her waist. His lips continued caressing her neck until he realized she was awfully quiet. He heard sniffling and sat up on his elbow, leaning towards her. "Holly, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She quickly wiped away her tears, but avoiding eye contact with him. "God, I'm sorry. It's-it's nothing. It's just that..." she paused, trying to find the words to express the feeling she was experiencing. "It's never been like that before...for me. I feel...open and vulnerable and like it _meant_ something. And that scares me." she said, finishing quietly. His heart broke at the sound of her words. Just what had she been through to make her so broken, so jaded? He rolled her over so that he was leaning over her, and looked her straight in the eyes. "It's _supposed_ to mean something, Holly. It doesn't have to be what you've known. You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you, I'm here because _I love you_. I'm not here just to take from you and to leave you. I'm here. And I'm staying." His arms tightened around her as he spoke, reiterating his words. Her eyes glistened with tears, one rolling down her cheek before he kissed the trail it had made. "I know. I'm here too, and I'm not leaving either. I love you" she whispered before he leaned down, their foreheads touching before she kissed him with all she had.


End file.
